


Who I Am, Inside

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Community: smpc, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Omega Jensen pretends to be an Alpha in order to keep his father from risking his poor health by returning to fight in the Emperor's Golden Army.After he is discovered, Jensen is demoted to a kitchen worker and all of his illegal heat suppressant potions were taken from him and burned. When his heat hits without any warning, Jensen finds himself smack dab in the middle of a thousand strong regiment made up almost entirely of Alphas!





	Who I Am, Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts).



> Almost a year ago, @liataghva on Twitter tagged me in a fic prompt combining the original Mulan animated movie, J2 and ABO. I took up her challenge and then completely forgot about it. (lol, sorry)
> 
> Recently, she reminded me of it and when it came time to choose something to write for this round of SMPC, well I thought this prompt would work as a "short, smutty lil fix".
> 
> For those who know me... my fics almost always never turn out the way I plan them to be. ;P
> 
> Big thanks to my beta cyncitymojo for her editing, brainstorming and the adorable cover! Love ya, sis!  
> Additional thanks to my otha sistah, jerzcaligirl for being there to calm me down and always willing to give me a quckie when I ask... quick beta work, I mean! You dirty pervs, you! :P lol Thanks again, Judi. <3

 

**PROLOGUE**

Omegas are forbidden to be warriors or to even bear or use a weapon. So Jensen of the family Ack, who has never been a typical Omega, hides his true thoughts and dreams of something more than just finding a mate and popping out pups. All attempts to find him a mate have failed and the town matchmaker has even washed her hands of him; vowing that Jensen would die a dry, shriveled up Ohm (Omega).

When word comes that the Werecat warlord Pell Mar was marching his vast army toward Werewolf packlands in a bid to take over and enslave the wolf nation, every adult and able-bodied Alpha rushed to answer the call-to-arms.

But Jensen’s father, who has never fully recovered from his last service to the Emperor, was willing to die to serve again and so Jensen stole his summons, drank an ancient family potion to suppress his Omega nature, and took his father’s place. Riding on Baby, his father’s disapproving yet loyal war-horse, Jensen went off to intensive training with no one knowing who he really was except for Ack Chadshu, one of his family’s guardian spirit and Chadkee, the lucky cricket Grandmother Ackles had given him at his first of three matchmaking attempts.

For six months, Jensen trained with new friends and fellow aspiring soldiers (Kayn Chris, Manns Jase and Car Stev) under the strict, yet fair guidance of the dreamy Captain Pada Jared. The only son of the most revered General the empire has ever had, General Gerald Pada.

With the ever critical and exacting royal advisor, Counselor Beav, at Jared’s side, Jensen has had a hard six months of keeping his Ohm status hidden while learning all he could to be a great warrior like his father and Captain Pada.

One day, while out on an endurance trek up the nearby mountains, Captain Pada, Jensen and the other untested recruits encountered a splinter scouting group of werecats and a short, but swift battle ensued. The untried werewolves were still too many for the small group of werecats, but Captain Pada had still nearly been killed by a suicidal and feral cat who would’ve taken the Captain’s head off if Jensen hadn’t thrown himself from Baby’s back to deflect the blow and taken a near-fatal slash across his midsection.

When he was rushed to the healers, Chadshu and Chadkee could do nothing when the healers stripped Jensen naked in order to have easier access while working on him. It didn’t take long for any of them to notice that Jensen was knot-less and for one of them to report it to Captain Pada and Counselor Beav.

In gratitude for saving his life, the Captain didn’t have Jensen whipped or branded, but instead stripped him of his armor, weapons and rank as a soldier in the Emperor’s army. Counselor Beav had also made sure to take all of Jensen’s suppressant potions and had them thrown into the fire. The old man muttering about making sure that Jensen learned what it was to be a true, honorable and respected Omega.

Wanting to further impress on Jensen his rightful place, Beav ordered that Jensen be put to work with Omega tasks as soon as he was healed enough to do so. Knowing that to go from being an honored warrior to having to serve other warriors would be a harsh lesson he felt one such as Jensen should learn. 

And so, after three days in the healer tents and two more days resting in his newly appointed bunk in the Omega tent, Jensen received his orders to report to work at the Mess Tent before dawn. 

His first day in the Omega Tent, the other Ohms had avoided him or openly scorned him; believing that he was an Omega who thought himself too good to be one of them. Calling him a ‘Wannabe Alpha’ and other insulting names.

But after watching him struggle to take care of his needs despite still being sore and in pain, the inherent nurturing nature of Omegas prompted three of his former antagonists to give up their scorn and help him. 

By nightfall, after hearing his reason for why he’d impersonated an Alpha and the stories of all the struggles he’d gone through to keep up with bigger, stronger Alphas, the three had declared him their friend and kept the other Omegas from bothering him any further.

Now, Jensen could either return home in shame or take Captain Pada’s demotion and punishment and do his penance for the army in the Omega ranks. Swallowing his pride, Jensen makes his decision to leave the seclusion and safety of the Omega tents.

 

 

Despite not being fully recovered from his injury, Jensen’s strict, regimented training under Captain Pada Jared made kitchen work in the Mess tent feel like a walk in the park.

The morning had started off with a brisk chill that only Jensen didn’t seem to feel. The other Ohms all complaining about the cold despite it being the start of summer here in the mountains.

It was now mid-morning and Jared sat cross-legged at his table at the far end of the massive tent, on a wooden dais with Counselor Beav and his seconds. Those Alphas he trusted the most, and who trained and commanded regiments of their own.

From his raised position, Jared was able to survey the entire tent. Including the serving area run by the Omegas at the back.

For the past fifteen minutes, Jared’s gaze had unwittingly latched onto Jensen and had barely drifted since. Jared’s sharp eyes could pick up the damp tendrils of dark blond hair sticking to Jensen’s face and neck, the slight flush that lent a rosy glow to Ohm's cheeks, highlighting the golden freckles that dappled the tops of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

To his right, Jared’s attention was snared by his counselor at the mention of Jensen’s name.

“It is good to see Ack behaving as he should, isn’t it?” Beav groused as he studiously spread his bread roll with sweet preserves. “I have received nothing but glowing remarks about him from Beta Saman when she reported to me earlier. Ack has been hard at work since before sunrise this morning and has, in fact, baked all the breads we are dining on himself. I believe I will send a positive report to Ack Alan later today, commending him for raising such an exemplary Ohm.”

Jared finally tore his gaze from Jensen to gaze quizzically at his normally gruff and sour-faced Counselor. “The other day you couldn’t wait to send a scathing message to Ack Alan for Jensen’s violation of Were Law and now you want to send praise?”

At that moment, Head Beta Fer Saman stepped up onto the dais and then knelt gracefully to the side of Counselor Beav while balancing a large basket filled with more steaming breads consisting of rolls, buns, and even a large, delicious smelling nut loaf.

Pulling a short, lightweight breadboard and knife from the satchel at her waist, Saman proceeded to cut the loaf and Counselor Beav and some other nearby Alphas all hummed in appreciation at the sight and smell. Even Jared couldn’t help the sudden watering of his own mouth. It had been many months since fare of this quality had been available to them.

“It is only his stomach that makes him more amenable to my newest Ohm.” Saman said, smiling warmly at Beav. “Before Jensen’s first batch was even out of the ovens, he was already hovering at the entrance to the cook tent begging for a taste.”

Beav pretended to grumble at the Beta but couldn’t help the large smile that split his grizzled face when Saman quickly served Jared and then him with thick slices of the nut bread. She then reached into her satchel again and produced a small brown crock pot with a tightly lashed cover. Using her sharp knife to uncover the small container, both Beav and Jared hummed in surprise and pleasure at the sight of creamy, yellow butter.

“I had one of my Ohms take some of Jensen’s bread to a nearby farmstead and the Omega wife there gifted us with several crocks like this. There will be butter for your meals for quite some time if Jensen keeps on baking like this.”

Jared’s green-blue hazel eyes returned to Jensen just as an altercation was starting at the serving tables. Frowning, Jared rose to his knees to get a better look and saw Jensen standing in the middle of a ring of grim-faced Omegas as two, then three Alphas began snarling and shoving at each other.

At his side, Beav rose to his feet then jabbed a buttered piece of nut bread in Jensen’s direction while glaring over at Saman.

“That Ohm is in heat, Saman! Why do you have an Ohm who is in heat working the Mess Tent?! He should be in seclusion!”

“Oh _now_ he’s ‘that Ohm’ again?” Saman snapped back. “And he _can’t_ be in heat, I just spoke to him an hour ago,! Heat symptoms start showing days before it hits. You know that!”

“He was using suppressing potions when we caught him!”

“You didn’t tell me that! How could I have known that!? Quick, help me get him out of here!” Saman shouted, as she made to rush off.

“It’s too late, now! Looks like the Omega who flouted tradition is now going to engage in one of our oldest and nearly obsolete of all traditions now.”

Saman whirled back around to shoot Beav a confused look.

“Ack Jensen is about to engage in the ancient mating rite of _‘Catch the Omega’_. Every unmated Alpha in camp that catches his scent will now be after him; they will race each other and even fight for him - some, might even fight to the death. All mated Alphas, Betas, and other Omegas just need to stay out of the way. This can’t be stopped now!”

Saman waved her hand at Beav dismissively and turned to Jared. “Please, Captain! You MUST stop this! This is barbaric and Jensen isn’t fully recovered!”

Jared by then had risen to his feet and was standing in place, head down, body tense and trembling. Saman rushed to him, coming to a stop directly across from him, the low table between them.

“Are you just going to stand there?! These are _your_ Alphas! Order them to stand down!”

Behind her, the tumult seemed to escalate. Glancing back, Fer Saman’s eyes widened in shock when she spied Jensen breaking free of the circling Omegas and rushing for the growing number of shoving and snarling Alphas.

Then, as if a switch had been thrown, the ten or so Alphas that had been posturing and shoving at each other settled into a heated intensity that was intently focused on Jensen. 

Right there, in front of all present, Jensen began tearing his clothing off even as his body began to shift into Were form - half wolf, half human; stronger than either base form - and even in this form none there could deny that Ack Jensen was just as breathtakingly beautiful as he was in human form. One could only surmise that his full wolf form would also be exceptional.

The Alphas gathered before Jensen began to follow his example, shifting as they ripped their clothing from their bodies. As they did, Jensen wove in and around them, running his taloned hands over a firm chest here or a bulging bicep there; taking his time in assessing his suitors.

As Jensen moved around all the fine and fit examples of Alpha virility, breathing in their arousal from the musk that emanated off of each of them; Jensen's mating fever intensified and the slick that his body had begun to produce slipped from his opening and coated the delicate skin and fur around it. Jensen’s intoxicating scent doubled in intensity, making the older Alphas growl appreciatively, while the younger pups whose first time it was to scent an Omega in heat whimpered in shock at the bolts of pure lust and need that shot through them.

Saman turned back to Jared to plead even more for his intervention, then gasped when she spied his face; Jared having lifted his head when Jensen began to move among the other Alphas.

“Move.” Jared said, voice an octave or two deeper and rougher; the Alpha command in it inciting Saman to drop her head down and to the side. Exposing her neck as she submitted while taking a couple of steps to the side; Jared calmly walking past her. Stripping his clothing and shifting as he moved to join the eager Alphas watching and waiting on Jensen.

Jensen’s bright green eyes locked onto Jared the moment he joined the crowd of Alphas; the verdant green of them seeming to sparkle with a smugness one normally didn’t see from an Ohm.

Omegas tended to be lighter colored when shifted into Were or Wolf form, but Jensen’s fur was still uniquely beautiful. He was a tawny gold color that darkened to a brownish red along the top of his head and down his spine, all the way to the tip of his tail. His eyes, the bridge of his nose and around his lips were shaded a darker brown highlighting the brightness of his green, glowing eyes and sharp, bright white teeth.

He was an exceptional beauty and he knew it. Pair that with the exceptional military conditioning he’d been privy to in the past six months and Jared knew that Jensen would be a hard one to catch and mount.

Jared had been angry at Jensen for weeks after his Omega status had been discovered. Unknown to the Ohm and everyone else in his regiment, Jared had been attracted to Jensen almost from the moment he’d met, what Jared had thought was a green Alpha recruit.

He had spent weeks fighting off his attraction to the young male, thinking himself deranged or dysfunctional for lusting after another Alpha. He had taken out his frustrations on Alpha Ack - no, _Omega Jensen_ \- by working him harder than any of the other recruits.

It had backfired on him when, instead of giving in to his initial failures, Jensen had instead rallied and improved in leaps and bounds. Leaving behind his fellow recruits in skill and ingenuity; showing the promise of one day being a great leader thus generating even more admiration from Jared.

Just then, a golden ball of light appeared between Jensen and the crowd of Alphas hungrily eyeing him. Their heated gazes turned to fix on the whirling ball of light; all others in the tent also drifting closer to gape in wonder and unease.

“Chadshu!” Jensen cried out in astonishment just as the ball exploded in a small shower of sparks revealing a golden miniature wolf-dragon, hovering in midair. It had the head and body of a wolf, but it’s tail was that of a dragon and instead of fur, the astonishing creature had small golden scales. It’s tiny mouth puffed smoke even as it squinted bright blue eyes threateningly at the astonished Alphas before it.

Jared’s head tilted in confusion as he also spotted a small, green cricket perched on the wolf-dragon’s head.

“BEHOLD, BITCHES! I AM CHADSHU, THE MIGHTY ACK DRAGON!” the creature shouted. The little cricket then stamped one of its tiny legs and chirped agitatedly down at the dragon. “AND OF COURSE, THE CUNNING CHAD-KEE! - _no relation_ -  
ALL BOW DOWN IN FEAR!”

“What is it?” rumbled one of the nearby Alphas.

“It?!” huffed the little creature, smoke puffing out of his mouth. “Get your ear fur trimmed, did you not hear me?! I AM THE MIGHTY CHADSHU!”

Jensen stepped closer to Chadshu and hissed worriedly at him. “What are you doing? I didn’t know others outside of my family could see you!”

“Dude, please! I am ‘the mighty Chadshu’. Anyone can see me if I let them.”

“Well, _stop_ letting them see you and get out of here! It’s about to get a little dangerous around here.” Jensen panted, another wave of heat rolling through his body and fogging his brain.

As Jensen had started talking, the Alphas attention shifted back to him until they were all eyeing him hungrily again. Jared had pushed through to the front by then and was the closest to Jensen now, even if he was still a good eight to ten feet away from him.

“Puh-leeze…” Chadshu scoffed dramatically, waving his forepaws dramatically as he rose up onto his hindquarters. “The day I’m scared of a bunch of knotheads is the day I start eating my fish raw, and you know I can’t stand uncooked food!”

Chadshu then turned to face the crowd of Alphas, trying to glare them all down but eventually, his golden glare settled on Jared. The Alpha Captain bristling at the admittedly amazing creature’s challenging stare.

“I AM THE ACK FAMILY GUARDIAN DRAGON. IF ANY OF YOU HYPED UP TESTOSTERONE FOOLS EVEN _THINK_ OF FORCING YOURSELF ON MY BOY, HERE, I’LL BURN YOUR PORK N’ BEANS FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY ‘UNCLE’. CAPICHE?!”

“What’s it saying?” the same grumbly Alpha from earlier asked. “Why’s it talk so funny?” The Alpha to his right just shrugged.

Chadkee let out a cackle even as Chadshu seemed to inflate with outrage and ire.

“FINE, I’LL SAY IT IN A WAY THAT EVEN YOUR SIMPLE OHM-FIXATED BRAINS CAN UNDERSTAND!”

Chadshu popped out of sight, then popped back in almost instantaneously, holding a couple of vegetables in his small paws. Holding them up before him, all could see that it was a skinny eggplant and two round, red potatoes all strapped together with dried vine in an obvious phallic symbol.

Jared huffed impatiently, a growl rumbling from deep within his chest. The dark brown and black fur on his back bristling as he caught a fresh burst of Jensen’s scent. He wanted to swat the annoying golden apparition out of his way and get the chase started, but the way that Jensen had talked to the creature made it apparent that it was a friend of his, and Jared was already thinking of the young omega as his. He was loathe to upset his future mate by hurting a friend of his. Jared’s attention returned to the little hybrid when it began talking again.

“WHAT WE HAVE HERE, IS A FAILURE TO COMMUNICATE. SO LET ME ELABORATE AND THEN DEMONSTRATE.” Chadshu shouted. “MY BOY IS OBVIOUSLY GOING INTO HEAT AND Y’ALL ARE GONNA BE CHASING HIS FINE ASS, BUT HEAR ME NOW! ACK JENSEN WILL CHOOSE WHO TO MATE WITH AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. IF ANY OF YOU THINK TO FORCE HIM OR EVEN GET A LITTLE TOO ROUGH WITH HIM, _THIS_ IS WHAT I - THE GREAT ACK GUARDIAN! - WILL DO TO YOUR FAMILY JEWELS!”

Chadshu then threw the modified vegetables straight up into the air above his head. Everyone in the tent watching with varying expressions that ranged from curiosity to annoyance.

When the vegetables reached the apex of its ascent and began to fall back down, the little golden dragon threw it scaled head back, opened its mouth, and shot out a narrow, yet blisteringly hot column of fire from its mouth.

As the column grew it began to widen and by the time it reached the veggies and engulfed them it was like a boiling maelstrom that continued to rise until it punched through the ceiling of the tent finally stopping about five feet above the top of the large Mess Tent.

Everyone in the tent, including Jared, had dropped to all fours and were snarling, shouting, or screaming in shock and fear. There weren’t many things that could permanently damage or kill a Werewolf, but fire was definitely one of them. 

The little dragon’s geyser of flame died down as soon as three lumps of black, charred vegetables hit the ground beneath him. The dragon-wolf then stared around at all the Alphas who were crouched in defensive stances and spoke. The creature’s voice, for the first time since he appeared, soft and serious. But not a single Were present mistook the deadly intent in its glowing gaze.

“If ANY of you hurt my boy you will BURN. Are we understood?”

The Alphas all nodded, grim expressions on their faces.

“Good.” Chadshu grinned. “Then, I think you’d better get a move on. While y’all were gawking at my FINE example of firepower, my little cricket friend Chadkee was guiding Jensen out of here and he’s already taken off. Also looks like only Captain Pada noticed and followed him.”

The other Alphas growled and snarled in shock and consternation, then began fighting to get to the exit as fast as they could; a few falling into vicious brawls that mated Alphas had to dive in and break up.

Outside, the day was bright and sunny, the sky a brilliant blue set against the snow-capped black mountains that bordered the massive campgrounds, the small woodlands, and the small lakes, ponds, and brooks that made up the roughly oval-shaped valley floor on three sides. The large lake and the campgrounds took up one whole side of the oval, while fields, a small farmstead or two, and wooded areas took up the rest.

By the time Chadshu’s demonstration was done and he’d informed the other Alphas about Jensen’s little disappearing trick, Jensen had already made it through a literal city of tents and into the nearby spur of woods with Jared and a few new Alphas he’d managed to snare along the way not too far behind.

Because traditional Mating Chases had pretty much been eradicated not many had ever seen one, but many remember stories told to them by their elders and nearly the entire camp rushed to the nearby limestone cliffs that rose up on one side of the camp in gradually narrowing terraces to watch the Chase. The vantage from even the lowest terrace gave an unimpeded view of the entire valley.

The Chase they were witnessing now was _nothing_ like what they’d been told.

Omegas were usually smaller and faster than Alphas. But Alphas had better stamina. So if they were determined enough, an Alpha could run down an Omega until he couldn’t run anymore and then would proceed to try and dominate the Omega by the use of posturing and pheromones. If the Omega presented and exposed his neck then it meant the Omega had found him worthy of siring pups. Only then would the Alpha be allowed to mount the Omega.

What was quickly discovered to be different about _this_ Chase was that Ack Jensen was not your typical Omega. 

Never, in the entire three years since his father, General Pada, had started giving Jared his own regiments to command, has Jared regretted any aspect of taking on that responsibility.

Even if he could delegate the training of new troops to underlings, Jared had always enjoyed staying hands-on with his soldiers and took it as a personal challenge to make sure each and everyone had the best chance possible to make it back home from every encounter they had with the enemy Werecats and their Warlord Pell Mar, by giving his soldiers the best training he possibly could.

Jared had never regretted the exemplary training he provided, that is, until now. Jensen had led him and approximately eighteen other umated Alphas a merry chase through the valley - his stamina on par or even better than more than half of them - and now it was down to just Jared and four other Alphas.

Up ahead of Jared, a gray-brown Alpha stumbled then fell to the ground of the cherry tree grove they were currently tracking Jensen through. Coming up quickly behind them, but stopping a respectful distance away were three others Jared recognized as soldiers from his own personally trained troop.

When Jared stepped up to the downed Alpha, he saw that it was an older veteran Jared had once fought beside at a previous campaign about four years ago, named Ben Rob.

Jared paused by his side, looking worriedly down at the grizzled old warrior, who was panting and sweating heavily - long tongue lolling out over the side of massive, fanged jaws - looking spent, but still bright-eyed and alert.

“Are you alright, Honored Ben Rob?”

“Oh! Pada Jared! I didn’t realize it was you stomping around behind me." He then spotted the other three and nodded at them politely.

Jared chuckled good-humoredly. “Struggling to keep up with you, you mean. Even after all these years, you are still the fastest Alpha I’ve ever met!”

“Still not fast enough for _this_ Ohm, though. Such a shame really. He is exceptional! Ah, if I were only ten years younger.”

From the top of a rise about fifteen feet away, Ack Jensen swung down out of a particularly large cherry tree, pink blossoms drifting gently down about him as he landed gracefully on the ground beside it.

Dropping to one knee, his magnificent bushy tail waving in the air behind him, Jensen twirled then tugged at a long lock of fur on the side of his neck with long, claw-tipped fingers - a sure sign of respect to an older, experienced Were - no matter the gender. The tugging of the fur near the neck brought attention to that part of one’s body, indicating a submission of sorts, even if one wasn’t actually given. It was more of a sign of respect.

Jared felt a twinge deep in his gut at the other Alpha getting such a gesture from Jensen, but he reminded himself that it wasn’t an ‘actual’ submission. 

“It was nice playing with you, Alpha Ben Rob.” The Ohm said softly, the rasp of his voice sending shivers through Rob and Jared. Both Alphas growling slightly at the thrill of lust that shot through them.

“You ran well, Alpha Rob, I do not doubt you would’ve had me on all fours in no time if you were but younger.” Jensen said huskily as he meandered slowly around the base of the tree; his words for Rob but his glowing green gaze shifting to fix on Jared.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Jared growled back, his own tail rising and waving proudly behind him.

Jensen laughed - the sound like water tripping over stones to Jared’s ears - and as he turned to take off running again, his unusually full tail swept a wave of heat scent toward the Alphas and all of them moaned aloud; Ben Rob even dropping onto his back and shifting back into man form so as to cup his manhood with one hand to gain some relief.

When Jared turned to look back at the other three Alphas he was shocked to see that all three weren’t in the throes of unrequited passion as Jared and Rob were; but in fact, all three looked as if they were about to vomit the contents of their stomachs onto the ground.

Despite his inner Alpha roaring at him to continue chasing his mate, Jared’s rational mind needed answers to the peculiar behavior of his soldiers.

“Cadets Kayn Chris, Manns Jase and Car Stev… What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, stalking menacingly toward the three.

Instantly, all three straightened and stood at attention.

“It is the heat-null potion, sir!” answered Kayn, the shortest, yet widest of the three answered. “We three took some before leaving the Mess Tent earlier sir.”

“All three of you are unmated, why would you take heat-null?”

“We went through training with Ack Jensen, Captain. He has been a stalwart and loyal friend to us. He may be an Ohm sir, but he is still like a little brother to us!” spoke Manns, the tallest and biggest of the three.

Kar Stev bowed quickly to Jared before continuing the explanation, his slim, lean build stiff with tension. “Ack Jensen’s dragon drove off the Alphas who Jensen would never consider mating as well as those who tried to get too rough with him. We three are only following to throw in our protection as well.”

Jared studied the three intently, silently approving of how each one didn’t flinch or quail back from his intense stare. Jared smiled proudly; clearly recalling the inept, fearful, and clumsy young men he’d been given to train many months ago, now transformed because of their hard work and determination and his training methods.

“My father always said that you can tell the quality of a man by the friends he keeps.” Jared said, calmly. “Judging by your loyalty and devotion to him alone, I’d say my mate is even more of an exceptional man than I’d originally thought.”

“Not your mate yet.” Kayn blurted out. He then paled and grinned appeasingly at Jared. “I mean he hasn’t been caught yet, sir, Captain Pada.”

“No, you’re right. He hasn’t. But make no mistake. He _is_ mine! One of you help Ben Ron back to Camp and make sure the healers check him over. The other two can continue following me as I collect my mate. We will need witnesses after all.”

“Captain!” Ben Rob protested from where he was laying on the ground, his hand still pressing down and covering his erection. “I’m old, but I’m not an invalid. I can make it back to Camp on my own!”

“That’s an order Ben Rob!” Jared snapped.

Jared then turned in the direction that Jensen had gone, shifted into full wolf form, and once again followed the delectable scent of his Omega.

 

 

Jensen stared at his reflection in the still water of the pond for a few seconds before dipping his hand into the cool water and splashing his flushed and overheated face with it.

It’d been well over an hour since the last time he’d heard or scented an approaching Alpha. Even Jared’s scent - the woodsy, yet surprisingly sweet aroma that had always been close on his tail all day - had faded away to nothing.

Jensen’s full, plush lips tightened into a grimace even as his heart clenched at the thought of Jared not finding him worthy and giving up on him.

Sighing sadly, Jensen stepped into the pool, working his way in until the water was at his waist. Sighing at the cooling balm of the water on his overheated flesh, Jensen sank down until he was completely under the surface.

He popped back up when he heard his name being called, the sound muffled by the water. Wiping his face with both hands, Jensen smoothed his hair away from his face and looked up at an irate Chadshu, who was perched atop a large boulder at the pond’s edge.

“What in the blue hell are you _doing_?!” demanded Chadshu. “You are in a Mating Chase boy! That means you’re supposed to be running, not skinny dipping in a pond, flashing your white tush at me and making me wanna hurl!”

“We’ve circled this dell three times already, Chadshu. He’s given up.”

“Are you kidding me?! Pada Jared give up? When have you ever heard of the great and oh-so-perfect Captain Pada giving up on anything? That secret love-child of a yeti doesn’t know the meaning of the word defeat!”

At his side on the sun-warmed boulder, the little cricket began chirping and gesturing madly with its two front legs, hopping up and down while pointing frantically behind them. Chadshu glanced down at it, then rolled his eyes dramatically.

“What are you talking about, you crazy bug? A moving mudpile is sneaking up on us!? How in the hell can mud - piled up or not - move, let alone sneak? You done lost your tiny mind, little buddy.”

Just then, a dark shape rose up from behind the boulder, scooped up Chadshu and Chadkee and shoved them into a hole in a nearby tree. Jensen stood straight up in the shallows of the pond, scrambling to go to the aid of his friends when the dark creature sealed the hole with a big gob of mud then turned to look straight at Jensen - blazing amber eyes freezing the Omega where he stood - standing naked with the water lapping at the tops of his pale, strong thighs.

“Mate.” said the Alpha Captain as he shifted into human form as well. Most of the mud and debris sloughing off him as his fur receded. Even with his skin and hair darkened by the smelly swamp mud he’d obviously used to cover his scent, Jared took Jensen’s breath away with his virile, masculine beauty.

Wide shoulders and deep chest flowing down to narrow, strong hips, thickly muscled thighs, strong corded calves and large, shapely feet.

Jensen’s gaze ran slowly back up the man then fixed on his groin, his eyes widening as the Alphas erection lengthened; the tip dropping lower as the wide, long member filled until it must’ve been at least ten inches long with a nice thickness to it. At the base was the darker band of loose, soft skin that was Jared’s knot. The sight of it dried the spit in Jensen’s mouth, even as he felt his hole ooze out a dollop of hot slick down the back of his thigh.

Jared suddenly surged forward, startling Jensen into stepping further back into the pool, eyes wide with lust, need, confusion, and fear.

Jared paused when the water was at his knees and caught the look in Jensen’s eyes. He held out his large hands to the Omega and let his voice drop into the first octave of his Alpha voice. The octave that evinced an Alpha’s power, but still gave the recipient the option to obey or not.

“Jensen, son of the Honorable Ack Alan, will you be my mate? To love, live, and lead at my side until we both should die. To be my mate in both body and soul?”

Jensen stared in shock at Jared. He’d said ‘to lead’ at his side! “Wh-what are you saying, Jared? An Ohm cannot lead!”

“While your dragon was laying down the law and doing his fire demonstration back at the Mess Tent, Counselor Beav informed me that, in fact, Omegas can and have. Rules change in times of war. When a military leader takes an Omega mate, that Ohm has the option of joining his Alpha on the battlefield or not. Because Alpha/Omega pairings always end in death for both if one should die, mated pairs were allowed to fight side by side so that they could be together if the Gods decided to take one of them in battle. Also, it was found that both mates had a better chance of surviving because mated pairs always fought better together than alone. Making them forces to be reckoned with.”

“You would want a mate like that? One that doesn’t wear soft silks, who doesn’t know how to cook anything other than pastries and breads, and one who cannot always be clean and smelling nicely?”

“I like you for who you are, Jensen. I don’t need soft silks when your skin is softer than any silk I’ve ever felt. I have tasted your bread and pastries and I could live off them for the rest of my life. And lastly, I happen to find your natural scent more delectable and addicting than the best of perfumes.”

Jared then ducked, bent over to cup some of the water and used it to wash the rest of the muck off his face so that Jensen could see him clearly.

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Even when I thought you an Alpha. Back before we ran into the werecat vanguard, I was even considering running away with you just so that we could be together and away from those who would condemn two Alphas being in love. Not knowing if you felt the same about me was the only thing that kept me from approaching you. Then, finding out you were Omega, you going into heat and challenging me to catch you in the way that you did made me the happiest wolf in the Empire. Say you want me too Jensen. I will never be the richest of men and will probably be a career soldier for the rest of my life, just as my father. But if you’ll have me, I will strive every day to make you the happiest you could be, this I promise.”

From behind Jared came a chorus of ‘aws’ with a ‘how sweet’ and a ‘I think I’m going to be sick’ mixed in.

Looking toward the tree that Jared had stuffed Chadshu and Chadkee into, Jensen spotted the dragon and cricket stretched out on a branch with sappy expression on their faces, the cricket even using a cherry blossom to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. On the ground beside the tree sat Kayn, Manns, and Car. Manns and Car were hugging each other and making silly faces while Kayn was pretending to gag. At least, Jensen thought he was pretending.

Looking back at Jared, Jensen caught the look of worry and fear on Jared’s face, his beautiful sky-touched hazel eyes glowing with a silent plea.

Jensen launched himself at Jared then. His heart exploding with a boundless love that he’d fought for months to keep hidden.

Jared caught him easily, but still stumbled a few steps further into the deeper part of the pond; the water now coming to Jensen’s waist and the top of Jared’s thighs. The two gasped as one when their naked forms instantly fit together as if they were two pieces of a puzzle meant to be joined. The heat of their bodies in contrast to the cool of the water sending heady bolts of pleasure through the both of them.

Jensen then pulled back to gaze lovingly up at Jared. “I’ve wanted you too. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times but I was scared. Not only of the punishment that should’ve been dealt to me, but also because I didn’t want to embarrass you as I have my father. But I’d rather he be ashamed of me, to cast me out, than to see him further injured or killed if he had come back to the Army.”

As Jensen spoke, his hands were busy cupping water and bringing it up to wash the rest of the mud and debris from Jared’s skin. Jared was lulled into a sense of looseness and relaxation that Jensen’s touch instilled in him. The want and passion for the Omega was still there, but with the scent of his slick being diluted by the water, the nearly overwhelming urge to mate was at a low simmer.

Unnoticed by the two, Chadshu ushered Chadkee and the three Alphas further away, out of sight of the pond, insisting that ‘being witnesses didn’t mean they had to be a bunch of peeping Toms.

To finish caring for Jared, Jensen had the tall Alpha lean back so that he could wash out his soft, luxuriant hair. As he was leaned back, Jensen drank in his features; his moss green eyes lovingly tracing each feature of the handsome Alpha - reveling in the fact that he could now look his fill without worrying that he’d be caught ‘mooning’ as Chadshu used to tease him about.

When Jared opened his eyes and gazed back at Jensen with a matching expression that bordered on reverence, Jensen couldn’t hold back any longer.

He leaned in and pressed his trembling lips to Jared’s. The soft gasp from the Alpha allowing Jensen to deepen the kiss, and before he knew what was happening, Jared had his large hand on the back of Jensen’s head, long fingers threaded into the wet strands of Jensen’s dark-blond hair. Jared guided Jensen’s head, turning it so that he could get the best angle at Jensen’s lush mouth. When his tongue delved deep as if trying to trace every inch of Jensen’s mouth, the Omega moaned deeply and tried to reciprocate.

Both of them couldn’t seem to get enough of touching each other. Large, callused hands caressed, slipped, and swept over damp sun-kissed smooth skin. Each of them eager to learn the other’s body.

When Jared bent Jensen back over one of his arms so that he could take one dark red, turgid nipple into his mouth, Jensen cried out and arched his back further, pushing his chest up to Jared’s talented mouth even as the back of his head dipped into the water.

Jared suddenly pulled back and sighed regretfully. 

Jensen lifted his head and blinked confusedly up at him. “What’s wrong? Have you changed your mind?”

Jared frowned, then laughed. “No, I didn’t change my mind. Stop worrying that I’ll ever not want you Jensen. You will always be all I will ever want. You are my mate, my life, my soul.”

Jensen smiled dreamily, then shook his head as if attempting to clear it. “Then what’s wrong?”

“We can’t do this here. We’ve both heard about first matings during a heat. When I knot you…” Jared paused and grinned when Jensen’s whole body shivered at his words. “...we could be tied together for hours. That will end up being very cold and uncomfortable for you, and I don’t want your first time to end up like that.”

Just then, from the shallow end of the pool came a loud whistle. When they turned to look, a golden ball of light winked out of view and there on the half-circle grassy sward was a wooden pallet piled high with furs, blankets, and pillows. Sheltering the large, makeshift bed was a low canopy; the entire set up looking like it had been in place for days, when in fact, Jared was pretty sure that area had been clear just moments ago.

“What in the…!” Jared exclaimed.

“Chadshu.” Jensen said, as if the name of his dragon explained it all.

Jared guessed that it did. He sure had no clue what a magical guardian spirit was capable of, but he was actually starting to like the little dragon.

Jensen pulled his attention back to him by running a finger along the underside of Jared’s jaw - and when Jared looked back down at him, the Omega smiled mischievously up at him.

“You were saying?” Jensen asked, with a small smile on his reddened, plump lips.

Growling playfully, Jared lifted Jensen out of the water and slung him over one muscled shoulder and began slogging his way toward the shelter.

Reaching the pallet, Jensen noticed the neatly folded drying cloths at one end of the bed and he and Jared made quick use of them before dropping them on the grass and diving onto the bed.

With no further concerns on either of their minds, Jared and Jensen fell into each other as if they were starved. Jared felt his Alpha side roaring back to the fore as Jensen’s undiluted heat scent flooded the area. The more Jared touched, kissed, licked, and nipped at him, the higher Jensen’s heat ratcheted.

Finally losing all patience with Jared’s heady, yet annoyingly slow need to explore every inch of Jensen’s body with his hands and mouth, Jensen wound his arms around Jared in a wrestling move Jared himself had taught him. He got Jared flipped over and on his back in the middle of the bed, and was straddling the Alpha before he could do anything to counter the move.

Reaching behind him, Jensen ran two fingers across his wet and aching entrance, using his own slick to coat his fingers. Jared groaned when he realized what Jensen was doing.

“Eager, darling?” he crooned.

“I want you in me, Jared. I want you to make me yours.” Jensen rasped back, his breath hitching when he slipped one of his fingers inside his hole; straight in without pause.

Jared ran his hands reverently over Jensen’s chest then trailed his fingers down to the Omega’s pretty pink cock. Using the fingers of one hand to slowly work him, taking the time to trail one nail along the underside to trace the vein.

Jensen dropped his chin to his chest as a deep groan worked its way out of his chest. He moaned loudly when he pulled his finger out and tried to shove three in at one time. Jensen involuntarily flinched and hissed at the burning pain, then gasped when Jared’s right hand quickly ran down his back, over his buttocks, then found and pulled his hand away from his hole.

“You are not allowed to hurt yourself.” Jared growled, his Alpha voice rumbling deep. “There is no hurry, my love. We have all the time in the world. Come here.”

Pulling Jensen down until he was practically laying full out on top of Jared, the Alpha then rolled them until he was on top, and then he slid down Jensen’s body until he was lying between Jensen’s legs and gathering slick with his own fingers.

He tsked at the red and puffy state of Jensen’s hole, using his deft fingers to smooth the Omega’s own slick around it before inserting his own fingers in. Above him, Jensen arched up off the bed, a desperate keen issuing from him.

As Jensen laid back on the furs and pillows, his mind was filling with a white noise as the fever from his heat peaked and he couldn’t stop himself from begging Jared to take him, to fill him up.

Carefully pulling the four fingers he’d slowly worked into Jensen, forcing the Omega to wait it out until Jared deemed him ready for his cock, Jared kneeled up between Jensen’s weak and useless legs, then repositioned the younger man until he was on his stomach, his pert, perfect ass flexing as Jensen ground his aching arousal into the bed, searching for the friction his dick was craving for.

Jared then clambered back between Jensen’s legs and with his Alpha voice at full power commanded Jensen to present.

With his whole body trembling with a great need, Jensen struggled to get his knees tucked tight beneath him, then slid his hands back behind him until he could grip the cheeks of his ass with both hands. He then spread the cheeks, exposing his hole completely to the Alpha behind him. The furled entrance clenching and loosening in anticipation.

Without further ado, Jared positioned the large head of his cock at Jensen’s entrance and pushed in until it popped past the first muscle, making the both of them gasp at the sudden heat and tightness that felt like hell and heaven both to Jared. To Jensen he already felt as if he was too full and yet he knew they had only just started.

Jared then began to work his hips back and forth, twisting his hips every now and then as if he was trying to carve more space for himself in the trembling, yet willing body beneath him.

When Jensen suddenly dropped his hands to the bed and pushed himself back against Jared, taking Jared the rest of the way in with one smooth long push, it was Jared’s turn to nearly swoon at the overwhelming sensations bombarding all of his senses.

“Jensen!” He cried out. Shock, worry, and pure awe making his voice crack.

“Ungghh!” Jensen grunted, his face pressed into the pillow below his head, the long, sinuous, lightly freckled expanse of his back tense, a light sheen of sweat making his pale skin appear to glow in the fading light of the early evening.

“You all right?” Jared gasped - eyes clenched shut, jaw tense.

Jensen turned his head sideways, face flushed and mouth gaping as he struggled to breathe. “Y-yes! Damn, that hurt! Just give me time to adjust.”

“That was reckless, mate. I am bigger than most, you could’ve damaged yourself!” Jared scolded, even as he felt his balls beginning to tighten as Jensen’s channel continued to ripple and pulse around his length; the velvety heat driving Jared mad.

“Stop… bragging.” Jensen panted, laughing softly.

Jared rolled his eyes, then took Jensen’s hips in his large hands - gripping tightly to prevent his mate from making any further rash movements.

When he felt Jensen relax around his member and begin to arch his back, Jared watched his face carefully. Noting the lines of pain slowly ebbing away.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yesss!” Jensen hissed.

Jared then began to pull slowly out, both of them groaning loudly at the delicious drag. When only the head was still inside of Jensen, Jared instantly began pushing back in, still at a slow pace, Jensen moaning the whole time.

Jared could feel his knot starting to grow even as his balls pulled up tight against his body.

“Oh God, Jensen! I can’t stop it, I have to… I have to move!”

Thrilled that he was the cause of Jared’s loss of control, Jensen braced his elbows beneath him and widened the spread of his legs.

“Do it.” he croaked out. “Make me yours, Alpha.”

At those words, Jared bent his body so that he could wrap one long arm around Jensen’s slim waist, his other hand slipped off of the Omega’s waist until his entire hand was pressed against Jensen’s lower abs. Jared’s hips began to pump faster and faster until he was punching out sharp, high-pitched yelps and shouts from Jensen.

Just as Jared felt his knot fully inflate and slide fully into the Omega, he felt his canines dropping and with a snarl, he used both hands to pull Jensen up into a kneeling position and almost viciously bit into his shoulder, right where it met his mate’s long, graceful neck.

Jensen screamed even as his orgasm hit and his channel clamped down and locked Jared’s knot inside of him.

Jared continued to make tiny twists and thrusts, using his knot to press and rub against the Omega’s prostate, prolonging the smaller man’s orgasm until he was like cooked noodles in Jared’s arms. His whole body limp and totally dependent on Jared to hold him up.

As Jared’s senses slowly returned, he allowed his fangs to retract before pulling his mouth from Jensen’s shoulder. He licked at the oozing blood even as he carefully moved them to lay on the bed; both of them on their side, Jared spooning Jensen’s smaller body from behind.

When he felt Jensen’s breathing slow to a more normal rate, Jared moved his hand in front of Jensen’s face and positioned it so that his wrist was aimed at Jensen's mouth. When Jensen stiffened with shock in his arms, Jared knew that Jensen understood what Jared was asking for.

“J-Jared?” Jensen asked, voice rough and raspy.

“You are mine, Pada Ack Jensen. Now I want to also be yours. To take the name, Pada Ack Jared.”

Jared felt his mate sniffle, then his heart began racing again when Jensen gently kissed his wrist, then slowly, oh so slowly claimed Jared as his.

 

 

The sun’s last rays cast a golden glow over the entire valley, giving all that the light touched an ethereal quality.

Through his spyglass, the barbarian warlord Pell Mar watched the two lovers fall asleep just as the sliver of sun slipped behind the mountains and threw the entire valley into a dusken gloom. Fire sources began to bloom into sight from all over the valley.

Torches, braziers, and cooking fires lit up the entire northern end of the valley, the light reflecting off of the nearby limestone cliffs helping to light up that section even more.

Not too far from where the newly mated couple slept, a campfire burst to life after a smaller burst of golden fire lit it.

Pell Mar’s black and orange striped body rippled with repressed excitement as his sharp were eyes picked out the shape of the small dragon cavorting in front of the fire.

After executing the survivors of the vanguard he’d sent to spy on the Wolves’ encampment, Pell Mar had instructed his second-in-command to continue leading his army toward the palace of the Werewolf Emperor while Pell and a few of his best spies went to observe the regiment in the valley for himself.

They had arrived in the valley just as the Mating Chase had started and Pell had been fascinated with the beauty and strength of the Omega being chased.

But what Pell wanted the most was to have a little flame throwing dragon of his own and since there was one so nearby, Pell was not one to pass up opportunities. However, he’d seen how deadly the little dragon could be and he’d had no idea how he could get it to work for him. But as he watched the chase, Pell soon learned how protective it was of the Omega.

One thing Pell Mar knew very well and had successfully used on many occasions was the art of blackmail. The way he was raised, it was practically a family pastime.

The fastest way to get something you want is to lie, steal, and cheat for it. Pell refocused his spyglass on the sleeping face of the beautiful Omega and couldn’t help the rumbling purr that built up in the back of his throat. The best way to get someone to do something you want is to have something they want even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that? If you did, I'd love to hear from ya, but even if you didn't, feel free to let me know as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope to see ya again on my next adventure!  
> xoxo J


End file.
